


The Zora's Sapphire

by warlockdetective



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was honestly quite nervous about all of this. Even though they had been together for quite a few years, he was still nervous about what would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zora's Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> I've been replaying "Ocarina of Time" the past few days, and when I got the Zora's Sapphire, this prompt came to my head.  
> Be honest.

He was honestly quite nervous about all of this. Even though they had been together for quite a few years, he was still nervous about what would happen.  
He didn't really want to be completely traditional with it, but he also didn't want to be too obscure with it. With that in mind, he decided to reference something they both liked while doing what he wanted to do; he ordered a necklace that had the Zora's Sapphire, an item in one of the Legend of Zelda games, online for his birthday.  
However, there was a small problem: the necklace arrived not on his birthday, but rather the week after it. However, much to his surprise, he didn't really seem to mind.  
That actually made him more nervous about what his reaction would be.  
***  
"Phil, I already told you, it's alright!" Dan assured him, holding the wrapped box that contained the necklace.  
"I know, but I still can't believe that it didn't arrive on your birthday!" Phil admitted.  
Dan let out a soft chuckle before replying, "At least you remembered my birthday." He then looked up from the wrapped box to Phil and asked, "Do you want me to open this now?"  
"If you want to," Phil answered, smiling at him. Once Dan started to unwrap the gift, Phil's nervousness had returned. There were many possible reactions Dan could have to the gift, and he knew that.  
When Dan saw what the gift was, he couldn't help but laugh before inquiring, "Where did you even find this?"  
Phil jokingly explained, "I was swallowed by a whale, and inside the whale was a Zora princess, and--"  
" _Phil,_ " Dan interrupted, trying not to laugh.  
"Alright, I found it on a website that PJ told me about," Phil admitted.  
"Thank you for--" Dan started, but he then pointed out, "These are actual sapphires, aren't they?"  
Phil nodded in response. He thought for a moment about whether or not to do what he wanted to do in the first place, and in the end he hesitantly inquired, "Do you remember when you got it in the game how Ruto said it was like the Zora's engagement ring?"  
"Of course I do!" Dan started. "And then--" He stopped himself from finishing his sentence, for it was then that he realized what Phil meant. "Phil," he whispered, tears welling up his eyes. "Are you proposing to me?"  
Phil nodded, tears welling up his eyes. "I didn't want to be too traditional about it, but I also didn't want to be too weird about it," he admitted. He took a shaky breath before adding, "I didn't even prepare for this! I should've at least practiced what I was going to say!"  
Dan let out a soft chuckle before replying, "It's alright, Phil. I already know the question, and I think you already know the answer."  
Phil was hesitant for a moment before replying, "You will?"  
Dan nodded, smiling at him. "Yes, Phil. I will marry you," he answered before they leaned in and kissed each other. They were both incredibly happy, both of them for the same reason; they were going to be spending the rest of their lives with the one they loved most, and as cheesy as it sounded, they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
